


What Was Done To Her

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches over his baby sister and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Done To Her

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non con references tag alludes to a barely thought out concern of Derek's. Really, most people will read the fic and not see the allusion at all but I don't want to get flamed for not warning so I overwarned.

Derek watches her sleep, because how can he not? He's exhausted, aching still from running and fighting all night, still wearing a bloodstained shredded t-shirt because he's too tired to clean up. Slumped in a chair next to the bed, he fixes red-rimmed eyes on his baby sister and can't let go.

So many questions revolve in his head and he wants to wake her up, get the answers, but to be kept away from the moon's glow for God knows how long, then to expend all that pent up rage and need hunting for hours, it's too much for any wolf to stand.

Cora will probably sleep the day away and Derek will sit there watching her.

Peter believes that Boyd was held in that vault for at least three full moons, the one the night before being the fourth. Was Cora there the entire time?

Was she a prisoner of the Alphas all this time?

A dozen of his family had been trapped in the basement, bound there by mountain ash and wolfsbane soaked window bars. He'd believed only one had survived the onslaught.

But she had as well.

How? 

Peter swears she was there with them, clinging to their father as the flames along the walls forced them closer and closer together until they could no longer escape them.

Derek can feel his uncle downstairs, also not sleeping, pacing the floor. His callousness of earlier in the night gave way quickly enough to truth at the sight of her in Derek's arms. No longer in beta form, she looks so young and broken.

Where has she been?

Cora sleeps in the position he lay her down, one arm curled up, face turned towards him. He took off her shoes, jacket and jeans but left her in her shirt, face reddening at the revelation of curvy hips and breasts that hadn't existed six years before.

She's sixteen now. The same age as his Betas, but he doubts any of them know her. Until the onset of puberty and with it control over their wolves, they were home schooled and rarely went into town. Will she be able to go to school? Wherever she was, did she get an education?

So many questions.

She's sixteen and beautiful, looking so much like Laura his heart aches, and Derek just wants to crawl into bed with her and hold her forever.

But, he's afraid.

What if she'd been...hurt by her captors? What if she was traumatized? What if they had her all this time and brainwashed her?

He clings to the fact that she recognized him, that she's still herself to some extent.

It's all he has to hold onto until he dares hold onto her.

And that will come only after her knows what was done to her.

End


End file.
